Jack's Child
by Jacklyn Anamaria Sparrow
Summary: Jack's got a kid. but can't take care of one so he leave her with family friends Will and Elizabeth, she grows up thinking that she a turner but will soon discover that she is, indeed a Sparrow.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the POTC characters Although I wish I did. There! Now no one can sue me.  
  
It was a sunny day in Port Royal, when Jack Sparrow and his crew sailed in. Everyone was hiding in his or her homes except the Turners. Everyone knew that they couldn't capture the rouge pirate so they hid. If they had looked a little closer maybe they could have known why they had come back. You see, Anamaria was nine months pregnant. All of the crew were walking solemnly through town. But Jack had his big trademark smile, because he would soon be a dad. When they had finally made it to the Turners home, Jack went around back to knock at the door.  
  
Elizabeth answered and said, "What are you doing here! Have you not terrorized us enough!" She then noticed Anamaria, who was extremely agitated.  
  
"Is she.?" Elizabeth wondered.  
  
"Yes, she is" said Jack still smiling wide.  
  
Three hours later, the baby was born. Elizabeth handed her over to Anamaria and left the new parents alone with the little one. Jack and Anamaria smiled at the newborn baby.  
  
Jack then asked, "What are we to call her? I was expecting a boy that would be Jack jr., like Bootstrap. But we end up with a bloody girl!!" Anamaria stared angrily at her husband, wondering how he could behave this way.  
  
She then said "What about Jacklyn?"  
  
Jack then jumped up saying, "Yes, Yes Jacklyn! But what about a middle name? She's got to have one of those." Anamaria thought for a moment.  
  
"Why not Anamaria?" Jack looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"What?" Anamaria nodded.  
  
"Yes, we name her after you and me."  
  
"What about the Pearl? Can't we name her Pearl?"  
  
Anamaria slapped him in the face and said, "Are you putting that tattered old ship in front of me!!!" Jack slowly backed away, for he knew that his daughter would be Jacklyn Anamaria, there's no arguing with his wife. After Jack had left, Anamaria remembered all the toil and pain of a pirate. She didn't want her child to have to endure that, at least not until it was older.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Anamaria sadly called. As Elizabeth walked in Anamaria prepared herself for the choice she was about to make. "Yes, Anamaria, You wanted something?" Elizabeth said wondering what it could be. Anamaria looked at her tears welling up, "I want you to take Jacklyn." Elizabeth stared at her with both confusion and anger. "What did she do?" said Elizabeth angrily, "That you would want to toss her aside so quick!"  
  
"You don't understand, Elizabeth," explained Anamaria, "I'm doing this for her, not to her, She can't live the life of a pirate, and I'll be back for her."  
  
"Your sure you know what your doing?" Elizabeth inquired.  
  
"I'm sure." Anamaria answered. Jack walked in and told Elizabeth and Anamaria that they'd best set sail now before people start coming after them. Anamaria and her husband slowly walked back to the ship. No one had ever seen Jack cry before that, but they all understood.  
  
Elizabeth and Will soon adjusted to their friend's child, and began to dread their return. They'd made her dress and act like a Turner. They told everyone that she was theirs. After a while they began to believe it. 


	2. Meet the Pearl

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the POTC characters although I wish I did. There! Now no one can sue me.  
  
About two years later, Jacklyn was beginning to look a lot like her father. And act like him to, she had always seemed to love the sea. Whenever the Turners went near the docks she'd start to get restless moving around trying to get down. When she went to her fathers shop he'd have to keep a close eye on her, for she loved the way the sharp swords shined and the sound they made when they struck one another.  
  
One day Jack showed up to see his daughter, Elizabeth wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of her little beauty meeting up with her not-so- charming father.  
  
"'Ello, Luv!" he said as he walked the path to where she was playing on the grass. He picked her up and as she started to play with the beads in his hair he hugged her tightly.  
  
"She doesn't normally take to strangers that quickly." Elizabeth said glaring at him.  
  
"Well I'm not exactly a stranger, I'm her father!"  
  
"Close enough after abandoning her!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
"I didn't abandon 'er! I'm here aren't I?"  
  
"But for how long? A day? Two minutes?" Elizabeth said angrily while taking Jacklyn in her arms. "You were never here! And as far as she's concerned you don't exist!"  
  
"She is my daughter! And I'll take her right now if I must!"  
  
"No, don't do that. I don't want to lose her yet."  
  
"She's coming with me when she turns eighteen, Savvy?"  
  
"Sabby, Sabby!!" Jacklyn cooed.  
  
"Look, your already rubbing off on her so I recommend that you leave, before she sees how you act around rum."  
  
"Well, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Say, could I take her to meet the Pearl?  
  
"As long as I'm with you, to make sure I get her back."  
  
A few minutes later they make it to the old ship, and when they arrive on board the entire crew stands up and gives Jack an odd look. Then Anamaria comes up from below deck, and runs over to Jacklyn. She takes her in her arms and holds her tight as the little one looks around at the dirty crew. Then she sees the ocean and wiggles out of Anamaria's arms running to the edge of the deck.  
  
"No!" Jack yells instantly grabbing the little one preventing her from falling in. "Ye can't swim until your older."  
  
"Maybe I should take her home, Jack. It's almost her nap time."  
  
"Hold on." Jack says as he takes Jacklyn into his arms Anamaria standing next to him admiring her. "I've got to say goodbye" With that he gives her a bandana with a picture of the sea on it and her mother gives her a pendant in the shape of a ship's wheel.  
  
"We love you." She mutters before Jack gives Jacklyn to Elizabeth. "Goodbye."  
  
Post Script: Thank you for that reviews!! I know that the spacing was less than was expected but I hope I fixed it. 


	3. A few years later

The next few years passed uneventfully, Jack and Anamaria showed up on numerous occasions but, in order not to confuse Jacklyn they never actually saw her. They did, however show up each birthday with a present. They brought black pearls, and jewelry, and lots of other expensive goods.  
  
When she turned thirteen she started to be rebellious. She'd refuse to wear a corset, or she'd go down to the docks without telling anyone. One night in particular she seemed highly confused and angry. You see she looked nothing like the Turners, with raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes, her skin was noticeably darker than Will and Elizabeth's, and her personality differed greatly.  
  
"Miss?" said one of her maids.  
  
"Yes, Melinda?"  
  
"Your parents would like to see you downstairs."  
  
"I'll be down in a second." The maid nodded and walked away. Jacklyn stared at her reflection wondering how she could look this way. She then put her hair up before heading down for dinner. At the table sat Will and Elizabeth, eating dinner.  
  
"Sweetheart, your dinners getting cold."  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Why do I look so much different? I've got hair so dark that it makes nighttime seem bright, and my eyes are a far different shade than yours. What's going on?"  
  
"Young lady, sit down and eat your dinner, they'll be no more outbursts like that."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just last year at the family reunion, I almost wasn't let in because I look like this."  
  
"I know darling, and it's not your fault. Some people are just unique."  
  
"May I go down to the docks tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Alright, just be back by noon for lunch. Ok?"  
  
"'O course mom!"  
  
"Ahem?"  
  
"Oops sorry, Of course mother."  
  
The next day as Jacklyn made her way down to the dock she saw the loveliest ship. It was huge and had black sails. She came to get a closer look and saw the name, The Black Pearl. Her eye widened at the name when she remember the stories her father had told her of the ship and it's cursed crew.  
  
"'Ello luv!" said the man standing be hind her. "She's a lovely ship, aint she."  
  
"Yes." She said still marveling.  
  
"Well, while you stay here and gawk at me ship, I'll go see if they need help." He said as he started to walk off. She stopped him before he got anywhere.  
  
"Y-you own that ship?"  
  
"'O course I do luv! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and who would you be?"  
  
"Jacklyn Turner" Jack stepped backwards at the name and said,  
  
"Well, I'd best be going" Shocked by his strange behavior she shook it off and walked away.  
  
"Why would he behave that way?" She said to herself as she walked home for lunch. "Maybe he just doesn't like my family, or maybe he was just drunk." The downtown clock chimed signaling noon. "Oh, no." Jacklyn said racing home. "Their going to kill me" When she arrived home she saw her parents the commodore and Gillette all sitting at the table.  
  
"Just in time." Will said looking at the clock. "We've got some news for you darling, maybe you should sit down." She sat down eyeing them. "Maybe we should start at the beginning, sweetie. You see before you were born, we promised Mr. Gillette that our first daughter would marry his son. You are our first and only daughter therefore; you will marry Robert Suesinger Gillette." 


	4. I'll run away!

"What!?" Jacklyn stared in disbelief "Marry? Robert Gillette?"  
  
"It's what was planned, dear" Will explained "When your mother turned down Norrington her father was upset, so in order to keep up our respectable family name she decided that her children must marry respectably" Jacklyn just stared, bewildered, tears welling up. She started to dry realizing that her future was inevitable.  
  
"No!! She shrieked, "Never!! I can't marry that pansy's son*!!! She stormed upstairs and started to cry. "I'll-I'll run away!" She said to herself. "There's no way I can marry Gillette!!" With that she started to pack a pillowcase with her favorite things. She packed pair of pants and a shirt, her bandana, and some leftovers from lunch. She looked in the mirror to see if she looked like someone who you would see in downtown Port Royal. She was wearing a simple yellow dress, with no corset, her necklace that was made of the black pearls and ships wheel strung onto a silver cord. She took the pins out of her hair and allowed it to fall down. She decided it would be best to leave in the morning, as it would be dangerous to go downtown in the middle of the night.  
  
Later that night while Will and Elizabeth were talking there was a knock at the door Elizabeth went to answer it and saw Jack standing there.  
  
"Jack?" Elizabeth said looking around worriedly "What are you doing here?  
  
"Come to talk about me daughter, I saw her today at the docks."  
  
"You didn't tell her anything, did you?"  
  
"No Elizabeth, I just walked away. But I spent the rest of the day following her to make sure she was safe. I looked out for her. Do you know how dangerous those streets are? Maybe she'd be better off come with me.  
  
"Jack, you actually sound like a father" Elizabeth smiled, "You were looking out for her and were obviously worried about her safety. I'm sorry we let her go to the docks unsupervised, from now on I will always send a guard or governess to look after her."  
  
"Thank ye. I guess I'll be on me way, Sorry I bothered you."  
  
"Don't worry about it Jack, see you soon." With that Jack returned to the Pearl.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have left her Ana." Jack muttered  
  
"What were we supposed to do?" Anamaria stood next to him in his quarters. "We couldn't have taken her with us."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Do you remember all the battles we been in since she was born? She would defiantly be dead by now if it weren't for the fact that we left her behind."  
  
"I know, it's just." Anamaria could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, Jack." She left him in his cabin and went to bed. He just stayed at his desk thinking of what he would teach her if he could. He smiled when he thought of teaching a little one to sail. Then his face fell when he remembered that he wouldn't get to be with her as a child, she'd be eighteen. He finally went to bed, not wanting to think about his daughter anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Jacklyn looked out her window, trying to figure out how to get down. She was on the third story of her mansion. She decided to throw her stuff out first, the only valuable item she was bringing was her necklace. It hit the ground with a dull thump.  
  
"That's not that far." She said before jumping. She landed on her feet and winced in the small amount of pain in ankles.  
  
"I stand corrected" She walked downtown and as soon as she got there she felt a hand on her shoulder and cold metal against her throat.  
  
"Give me yer valuables, Missy"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't hurt me. I know it's not the most exiting chapter, but the next one will be better.  
  
* Thank ye Reese Sparrow for that term, I had to use it. 


	5. I know ye too, Jacklyn

Jacklyn just stood there in shock.  
  
"Give me your valuables, Missy"  
  
"I-I don't have any."  
  
"What about that trinket around yer neck?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Quiet Missy!"  
  
Down at the docks Jack was working on a new route to Tortuga that Gibbs said would just take longer but Jack knew it would shorter when he heard someone yell. He looked up and saw a rough and grimy pirate threatening his precious daughter. Jack jumped off his ship and ran to his daughter's defense. He then got out his pistol and aimed it at the pirate's head.  
  
"Get away from her!" He clenched his teeth, "Now!" The pirate ran off, leaving Jacklyn scared to death.  
  
"Don't hurt me." Jacklyn whimpered.  
  
"What?" Jack was hurt that his own daughter was afraid of him, "I won't luv. Are ye Ok?"  
  
"Yes, I was afraid he'd get my necklace."  
  
"It's precious to ye eh?"  
  
"Yes, I've had it my whole life, there's something special about it. I don't know what. Sorry if I'm boring you."  
  
"Your not luv."  
  
"Why did ye save me?"  
  
"Because you're my-. Um, I think we need to have a talk with yer parents."  
  
"You know my parents?"  
  
"Yes, I know ye too, Jacklyn."  
  
"I've only seen you once before."  
  
"But I've seen you many times."  
  
"Have ye been stalking me or something?" Jacklyn was getting worried.  
  
"No, luv. Now, let's go to yer house"  
  
"Ok. But I lead."  
  
"Fine. Ana!" Jack called. "Come here!"  
  
Anamaria appeared.  
  
"Jack, who is this, and why are you harassing her?" Anamaria asked not knowing that this was her daughter.  
  
"Ana, this is Miss Turner, we are going to see her parents."  
  
"Really? I'm coming with you."  
  
They soon arrived at the governor's house. Jack knocked on the door, and the butler answered.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Turner!!! There's a pirate here, and he's got young miss Turner!!!"  
  
"Typical." Jack said and rolled his eyes at the butler's reaction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello, again. Sorry this chapter is so boring; I've got writer's block. My sister said to move the block, but that's not the easiest thing to do when the block isn't real. -Jacklyn 


	6. Disscusion, Warning: extremely boring ch...

Will came running in, sword drawn, ready to attack the pirate with his "daughter".  
  
"Get away from my daughter, pirate!" He then realized this was Jack, and put his sword down. "Jack? What are you doing with Jacklyn?"  
  
"The better question would be, what are ye doing without her?" Jacklyn stood there eyeing Jack up and down; she didn't trust him in the least.  
  
"Enough!" Jacklyn said, "I ran away! It's not my father's fault." Jack didn't know how to react to that. So he just said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"See, it's not my fault."  
  
"No, it's not his fault. Savvy?" Jack smiled hearing his daughter using the phrase that he never expected her to use.  
  
"But you said father." Will eyes widened.  
  
"Jack, could I speak to you for a moment?" Will said hastily and pulled Jack into a secluded hallway.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking that I might get me daughter back."  
  
"But she's not eighteen yet."  
  
"Eighteen-thirteen no real big difference."  
  
"Five years is quite a large difference!"  
  
"Well, consider not seeing your own child for thirteen years than seeing her in the hands of a dangerous pirate."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was on me Pearl, just minding me own business, when I saw a pirate with his knife to her throat."  
  
"A knife to my daughter's throat!?"  
  
"Nye, mate. My daughter's throat. Now, I'm asking ye very non-Jackishly. Please, please give me back me daughter. You don't know what it feels like being a father who abandoned his little girl."  
  
Will stared at him, waiting for a punch-line, there wasn't one, just a man staring back, hoping to get his daughter back.  
  
"You can have her, but we all get to tell her. And don't just blurt it out!! We need to break it to her slowly."  
  
"Aye, wonderful!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ugh, writers block is hard. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, and the fact that it's so short. I'll start working on the next one soon. Ciao! 


	7. Secrets Revealed

A few minutes later, Jack and Anamaria were next to each other in a loveseat, Elizabeth was crying into Wills shoulder and Jacklyn couldn't be more confused. After all, a strange pirate had just saved her, walked her home, and seemed to know something she didn't.  
  
"What exactly is going on here?" She inquired.  
  
"Well luv, I am here to clear up a certain misunderstanding." Jack said smoothly.  
  
"What did you call me?" Jacklyn snipped "Did you dare to refer to me as luv? Did you?" Jacklyn may have been thought to be prissy and prim but if you were to meet her you'd see she has quite the temper. Especially today, after her only hopes for freedom had been stolen by a pirate with a big mouth.  
  
"Sorry, luv." Jack said smugly.  
  
"I'll show you luv." Jacklyn said before slapping him with all the force she could muster. Anamaria smiled, Will laughed, and Elizabeth continued to cry.  
  
"Bloody woman!" Jack yelled. "That hurt!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Jacklyn snipped.  
  
"Hey, I'm the father! That's my job!" Jack said instantly regretting it. Jacklyn then looked at him up and down; it was true that he looked like her. But it wasn't possible. Was it?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well lu- darling, I'm your father." Jack said slowly.  
  
"Mother!" Jacklyn said looking to Elizabeth.  
  
"What? You think that, me and her. No!" Jack corrected her. "That's your mother." He pointed to Anamaria.  
  
"Oh, well then" She grabbed Jack by the throat and started shaking him wildly. "How dare you try to trick me!" Will finally steps in and grabs her hands.  
  
"He's not." Will said with true sincerity. "You theirs, not mine."  
  
"What?" Jacklyn began to feel angry, then betrayed. "How could you? I trusted you for thirteen years, and all the while you were lying to me. I can't believe it. I can't believe you! I hate you all!" She ran upstairs to trey and sort all this out. So her mother was a pirate, her father was a pirate and she was a pirate. No, she would never let herself be a pirate. Pirates are vile and dissolute, or at least that was what James had always told her. She would just have to remain without a family for the rest of her life. But how? Truth be told, she loved her family. Maybe she could stay with them. No, the pirate down there probably wouldn't let her. Or would he?  
  
Downstairs, Will and Jack left Elizabeth and Anamaria to check on Jacklyn. On their way upstairs Jack stopped.  
  
"Something the matter?" Will asked looking at Jack's saddened expression.  
  
"I don't want to ruin your pretty picture, even if ye are a whelp." Jack said. "It's just that I need me daughter back."  
  
"I know, Jack that's why we are going to get her, now come on."  
  
They arrive at her door to hear clangs tears and screams coming from within. They opened the door expecting to see mass mayhem but discovered Jacklyn practicing her blade work on whatever she could get her hands on.  
  
"What are you doing, Jacklyn!" Will said looking at the remains of her bedroom.  
  
"Stay back!! If ye come near me I'll kill ye!" Jacklyn yelled, cutlass drawn.  
  
"You know, I think she's telling the truth." Jack said fearfully.  
  
"No, she loves us, um me." Will said.  
  
"I love neither of you, neither of you are my father."  
  
"I am!" Jack protested, unafraid of the cutlass pointed at him.  
  
"No you are not! A true father doesn't abandon his child with utter strangers!" Jacklyn snipped back. Jack just stared at her, she had a point, a true father doesn't do that, a true father... What does a true father do?  
  
"I'm sorry." Jack said sincerely "But if you would just let me explain."  
  
"Fine, you want to explain? We will go downstairs and you can explain." Jacklyn motioned to the door with her cutlass. "You first."  
  
Will and Jack walked downstairs as Jacklyn kept them both at bay pointing her cutlass at their backs indefinitely. When they walked in to the living room unsuspecting Elizabeth and Anamaria were surprised.  
  
"So, Jack, a little girl can capture you?" Anamaria said smirking. Jack replied with a cheeky smile.  
  
"She knows her blade work, what can I say?" Jack said, arms waving.  
  
"Enough chitter-chatter! I believe you have something to explain." Jacklyn said, getting annoyed with his constant disrespect for everyone and everything.  
  
"Oh, right." Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Anamaria then explained all their views on her birth, care, and upbringing. At the end she looked at them understandingly.  
  
"I see," Jacklyn began, "So, all you wanted was for me to be safe? That's interesting."  
  
"You're definitely his." Anamaria said recognizing the certain way she said the phrase.  
  
"What?" Jacklyn did not understand what they were talking about.  
  
"Jacklyn lets face it, you look, act and talk just like him." Anamaria told her motioning towards Jack, who was smiling.  
  
"I do?" Jacklyn had never met him before yesterday, therefore knew nothing of his quirks. She looked to Will and Elizabeth wondering if it were true.  
  
"Yes, you do." Elizabeth admitted "As much as I tried to prevent it, you really do."  
  
"Well, now that we have that all straightened out, Anamaria would like to help get Jacklyn dressed properly."  
  
"Jack," Will began, "I know that look, what are you going to do to her?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, dumb place to end the chapter. But I'm still debating over what happens next. Anyway, I'll update ASAP (if you want me to). Ciao!  
  
Britani/Jacklyn A. Sparrow 


	8. Transformation

Later that afternoon Anamaria was still getting Jacklyn dressed in her room.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Will asked, pacing.  
  
"The road to beauty is a long one," Jack said lying in a chair, drinking rum, "Take me for example it took me 7 years to become the charming pirate you see before you, but I didn't have any help."  
  
"Jack, your not making us feel any better." Will said.  
  
Jack was about to say something but was cut off by Anamaria stepping out of Jacklyn's room.  
  
"How is she? Where is she? Is she alright?" W ill said, dying with anticipation.  
  
"Well, she very angry at me but I think she'll pull through."  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
With that, Anamaria pull the door open to reveal Jacklyn. She wore one of Anamaria's off-white shirts and blue pants, one of her fathers brown vests, a silver scarf wrapped around her head, and various sashes adorned her tiny waist. Her raven black hair was braided and dreadlocked here and there, but generally clean and well managed. She wore boots somewhat like her fathers but slightly different, and a belt across her waist and chest, with her cutlass attached. She had little jewelry but still wore earrings and her necklace.  
  
"Oh, my." Was all Elizabeth could manage to say.  
  
"Ah, now your beginning to look the part, luv. I bet you're more comfortable too, eh?" Jack said  
  
"Don't call me luv." Jacklyn said, "And yes, without my corset I'm much more comfortable. However, the fact that she just poked holes in my ears is quite painful."  
  
"Ye need to look the part if my crews going to accept ye."  
  
"Why do they need to accept me?"  
  
"Because if they don't how are ye going to survive life on me pearl?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your coming aboard my ship The Black Pearl tomorrow, luv."  
  
"But why? Why must I leave Port Royal? I love it here."  
  
"I know darling, but ye must come. I've gone this long without you, don't make me wait any longer."  
  
"You should have thought about that before abandoning me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to keep you from getting hurt. But apparently I didn't do a very good job." Jack took Anamaria's hand and led her to the door. "We'll be back in the morning, Will" he said as he left.  
  
Jacklyn turned to the Turners for answers. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, "Why did you hide it from me? Were you too busy just to stop and mention, 'Oh, Jacklyn, you're a pirate!'?" She stood there waiting for answer. No answer came. She turned around and went back into her room.  
  
Elizabeth turned to Will and started crying again. "We're losing her!" She cried.  
  
"No we're not, she'll visit, I know she will." He said trying to comfort her.  
  
"But she won't stay long, and she's going to be traveling with those scoundrels, she could be hurt, or worse." Just the thought made Elizabeth's eyes swell, she didn't want her child to be killed, she just wanted her to live long and prosper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Jacklyn trudged down the stairs. Elizabeth, Will, Jack, Anamaria, and a new face, Gibbs, were standing at the bottom. She was still dressed up like a pirate, except she was now wearing a large black hat.  
  
"Why are ye wearing that?" Jack said, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Jacklyn snipped, she was in no mood for his criticism.  
  
"You know what, the bloody hat!" Jack said.  
  
"It hides my face." Jacklyn snipped  
  
"Ye don't need to wear a mask, luv. You're not infamous yet." Jack said, laughing at her.  
  
"It's not to hide from the law; it's to preserve my reputation." Jacklyn said.  
  
"As what? A boring stiff?"  
  
"No, as a respectable young woman"  
  
"Ye'd best give up on that, luv. You're a Sparrow."  
  
"But the Jacklyn they know isn't, so be quiet."  
  
"I'll not lie to them, tis not my way."  
  
"It's not lying we are simply going to let them believe what they want to."  
  
"They're going to think I kidnapped you!"  
  
"Well, you are."  
  
"Jacklyn, darling, I'm not kidnapping you, I'm taking ye out to sea. I know ye love the sea, I've watched you. The way you marveled at me pearl. It was like looking in the mirror."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Aye, luv."  
  
"Then will go with you, temporarily, and see if life on the sea is as good as you say."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, I know. It's been forever since I last wrote a chapter. But I have an excuse; I couldn't find my notebook and my computer died. I'm Sorry! Don't hurt me.  
Ciao!  
  
Jacklyn A. Sparrow 


	9. Pirate Death

An hour later the Pearl was successfully out of Port Royal and Jacklyn stared back at it she wanted to cry but not in front of a group of strangers, let alone pirates. So she simply stared back and hummed an old Spanish hymn to herself. Jack walked up behind her and was amazed by the sound of her voice, it was like an angel, except there was a great deal of sadness in the sound. He hung his head because of her sadness. He inhaled deeply, and she heard him. She stopped singing and turned around quickly.  
  
"Were you spying on me!?" Jacklyn yelled.  
  
"No, darling. I simply wanted to know if you were hungry." He said, still upset by her song. Jacklyn turned back towards the sea.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry." She said staring at the waves that lapped up against the side of the ship.  
  
"I understand. But ye will have to cheer up soon. I don't like seeing you like this." Jack said.  
  
"I don't like leaving my family! You expect to take me away from the only home I've ever known and be fine?" Jacklyn began to cry but stopped herself.  
  
"No, I don't expect that. But I do expect you to be at least happy enough to start working in a week. Savvy?" Jack said sternly.  
  
"I won't be happy, but I will work." Jacklyn said staring him in the eye.  
  
"Fair enough. Do you want to see your cabin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
With that Jack led Jacklyn down to a small room just outside his. He opened the door to reveal a lovely full sized bed, bureau, and a table. There were paintings on the wall, a bookcase with lots of books and a soft chair.  
  
"Wow, where did this stuff come from?" Jacklyn said, staring at all the girly things that she didn't expects on a pirate ship.  
  
"Ever since I left you I've been trying to find things that would suit you. It took me two years just to get you that necklace." Jack grinned at her.  
  
"This is from you?" Jacklyn looked at her necklace.  
  
"Yes, and it looks perfect on you." Jack said causing Jacklyn to blush.  
  
"What am I to do to earn my keep?" Jacklyn inquired.  
  
"What can ye do?"  
  
"I can cook, and dance, and swordfight."  
  
"I know ye can swordfight, and cooking is a good skill, but why do ye dance?"  
  
"I dance because that's what I was taught as a child."  
  
"Ah, I see." Jack thought for a second. "Ye can be dinner and a show!"  
  
"What?" Jacklyn scowled.  
  
"Just kidding, l- daughter. Ye can help Gibbs in the galley."  
  
"That's better." Jacklyn then went into her cabin and shut the door, inside she lie down on her bed and began to cry. This wasn't what she wanted out of life, not to sail with wicked pirates. She remembered when she first saw a pirate hanged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a sunny day and the town had gathered for a hanging and Will finally let Jacklyn attend. She was ten years old and a little afraid so James Norrington held her close and told her the reason that the man had to be hung.  
  
"Pirates decide that they will devote their lives to wickedness knowing full well that it is wrong." James began, "Then they will eventually be caught. Either for making a costly mistake or because they turned themselves in. Either way they will end up here. Because if you live a pirate life you will die a pirate death."  
  
As he said that he lifted his hand and the lever was pulled and the pirate died before young Jacklyn's eyes and James held her close to keep her from being frightened to much. He then carried her home to Elizabeth who put her to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'If you live a pirate life you will die a pirate death.' Those words were branded onto her mind. She never forgot them and probably never would. She was now living the life of a pirate and didn't want to die the death of one. She began to cry harder until she eventually cried herself to sleep. 


	10. Tough Little Girl

The next morning Jack came in to Jacklyn's room to wake her up for breakfast. He was moving slowly and stealthfully over to her bed and bent over to her ear.  
  
"Morning lass!!" Jack yelled, waking up Jacklyn. She countered his attack with a not-so-graceful punch, knocking Jack off his feet and onto the ground.  
  
"Jack!" She screamed hoarsely.  
  
"What are you complaining about? My nose is bleeding!" Jack said, he then touched his nose and looked at his fingers, they were bloody.  
  
"You shouldn't yell in your physical superior's ear. Didn't your father ever tell you how to pick your fights?" Jacklyn said, as if she were talking to a child.  
  
"My father never taught me nothing." Jack began, "I barely even met the man, not that I wanted to. He had far too many rules."  
  
"Rules are a privilege." Jacklyn stated.  
  
"A privilege to break, yes." Jack countered. Jacklyn looked annoyed; she did not at all care to be argued with.  
  
"Why must you irk me so?" Jacklyn said.  
  
"Because it's fun!" Jack said, moving his hands extravagantly.  
  
"OK, let's have some more fun!" Jacklyn said. She then grabbed Jack by the wrist and led him updecks. She saw Gibbs and walked up to him. Jack hid behind her, his nose still bleeding profusely, but Jacklyn pulled him out and showed Gibbs and the rest of the crew.  
  
"Jack, did the little girl beat you up?" Gibbs said, holding back the laughs.  
  
"No, I bumped my nose on her, uh, fist." Jack said, trying to make it sound like it was an accident.  
  
"Jack, I got ye good and that's all there is to it. Savvy?" Jacklyn said.  
  
"You did- I just- Where did you learn that word anyway?" Jack fumed.  
  
"What word?" Jacklyn said, she had no clue that 'savvy' was any different than any other word.  
  
"Savvy, it's not a respectable kind of word; mostly it's not used much except by me. I've seen other people use it but not any respectable people." Jack said.  
  
"I don't know, I never really thought about it. William says it from time- to-time." Jacklyn said.  
  
"He does!?" Jack said, wrinkling his nose and raising his eyebrows at the mere thought.  
  
"Yes, he does. Why? You don't think it's the kind of word a person like him should use?" Jacklyn said.  
  
"Of course he shouldn't, it's not very whelpish." Jack said.  
  
"That's not even a word."  
  
"That's not important. What is important is this. You are on my ship now, and must show me respect." Jack said.  
  
"Fine, but it won't be easy." Jacklyn said.  
  
"Good, now do you want the grand tour of my grand ship?" Jack said waving his arms as he spoke.  
  
"I suppose that could be nice." Jacklyn said before Jack grabbed her wrist and dragged her below deck. He took her into a small hallway with doors evenly spaced on each side. It was a grimy gritty place and Jacklyn's stomach churned just from being there.  
  
"Not so pretty is it?" Jack said when he noticed the look on her face.  
  
"No, not really." Jacklyn said.  
  
"Don't worry, the only reason I brought you here was to tell you never to come down here. My crew are wild and I don't need to be worrying about you all day." Jack said.  
  
"I find it hard to believe that you could worry about anything but yourself." Jacklyn snipped.  
  
"Well I can. And I do. I've been worried about you ever since I left you with Will. And apparently for good reason." Jack said angrily.  
  
"Oh, that. That doesn't usually happen. Usually they let me be and I let them be." Jacklyn said.  
  
"You've been around that man before?"  
  
"Not that one exactly, others."  
  
"What kind of others?"  
  
"Just others, other pirates, other drunks, even other swordsmen."  
  
"You have? Did they ever hurt you?"  
  
"No, Jack. They never hurt me. Shall we continue with the tour?"  
  
"Oh, yes, we shall." Jack grabbed Jacklyn's wrist again and showed her throughout the Black Pearl stopping at the galley, Gibbs' cabin, Anamaria's cabin and several other places but he lost her when he came updecks. He turned around to tell her something but she was gone.  
  
"Jacklyn? Jacklyn!? Gibbs! Where's me daughter?" Jack said when he saw Gibbs nearby.  
  
"Relax, Captain. Look up." Gibbs said. Jack turned white and looked up. There, at the highest point on the entire ship stood his darling daughter, her hair waving in the breeze.  
  
"Jacklyn! Get down here!!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs and Jacklyn grabbed hold of a rope and jumped down scaring Jack half to death.  
  
"Yes, daddy dearest?" Jacklyn said almost innocently.  
  
"Very funny. Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"Swing from the top of the mast? I learned that from a sailor friend of mine. It's not so hard after falling every time." Jacklyn said.  
  
"Falling every time? I'm glad you did, teaches you tolerance." Jack said.  
  
"Tolerance is something I do not have. I normally simply remove the thing I need to tolerate. That's why I killed my sailor friend. Of course no one caught me since I had a respectable reputation." Jacklyn said, smirking.  
  
"Killed him? I'm impressed. I didn't think you could." Jack said.  
  
"You didn't think I could? After the way I threatened you with that cutlass? You bet I can." Jacklyn said menacingly.  
  
"Hold up there luv! Why don't we put that temper of yours to good use? Kill ol' Mr. Gillette?"  
  
"Kill him? Excellent! I've wanted to do that for years!" Jacklyn said jumping up and down.  
  
"Good, now what say we get something to eat before it's all gone?" Jack said.  
  
"Good idea." Jacklyn said before departing for the galley.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi! Well, I've finally got a moment to sit down and write. Sorry it took me so long. I've had school and my sisters to baby-sit and to top it off my mother's due to have a baby next week. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Ciao!  
  
Jacklyn A. Sparrow. 


	11. Lunch

When they reached the dining area Jacklyn was appalled by their methods of eating. Some would eat with their bare hands others would mix all their foods together and some wouldn't eat at all. They all drank, though. None of them got drunk, the supplies were limited.

"Are they always like this?" Jacklyn asked Jack.

"No, their just showing off because you're here. They like to scare respectable citizens." Jack said.

"Now, you'll eat." Jack said handing her an unappetizing plate of biscuits. "Then, you can help out with cleaning. It's a messy job, so be prepared."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can clean, maybe not very well, but I can." Jacklyn said.

"Good. I'm glad to see you're not some woman that expects servants and poor girls to do all the work."

"Don't you worry about that, I've been taught by fa-, uh, by William that servants can't do it all and they shouldn't."

"Teach, teach. That's all ye ever learnt isn't it?"

"Well, yes. That is how people learn."

"Well, luv, there are things that can't be learnt through teaching. They must be learnt through experience. And that's something, my dear Jacklyn, you haven't got."

"Yes, I do. I have lots of experience. I've lived in Port Royal my whole life, and there are lots of ships there."

"I'm not talking about seeing ships; I'm talking about living on one. Sleeping on one. Even dying on one. Do you know what that's like?"

"No, but neither do you. You've never died."

"No, I haven't. But I have seen people die. And you don't truly know what pirate life is until you've seen that."

"So what you're telling me is that I'm supposed to just watch a man die in order to be experienced?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"You're a mad man!" With that Jacklyn got up and stormed back to her room, mumbling about how confusing he can be.

"Yep." Jack said leaning back into his chair. "But I'm not the one who runs to my room every time I get upset."

As Jacklyn stormed out of the galley Anamaria caught a glimpse of her. Here we go. She thought. I wonder what he's done now. She rolled her eyes and walked up to Jacklyn's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Jackie?" Anamaria said. "What did your father do?"

"How did you know he did anything?" Jacklyn said.

"Well, because you two are exactly alike and people who are alike never get along." Anamaria said matter-of-factly.

Jacklyn slowly opened the door. "Okay, so your right." Jacklyn said. Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell my daughter." Anamaria said grabbing Jacklyn's shoulders. "To get over it and herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacklyn said, shaking from Ana's grip.

"Well, darling, the fact is you fathers going to get you angry more than once." Anamaria said.

"The trick is to ignore him or slap him."

"Oh, I can do that."

"Yes, and it's fun too." Anamaria said, smiling. "But you need to stop being so sensitive, too. He likes it when you get mad so if you don't he wont have as much fun. Understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Good, now go show him who's boss. Me."

* * *

Hello again. I'm soo sorry I haven't written. You see, since I last wrote my great-grandmother and grandmother both died. And since my mom has to handle the estate we've been really busy. On a lighter note the baby was born!!!! She's a little girl named Rachel Eliyah. She weighed 8lb 6oz. And she's very sweet. She was born on the 11th of April, my great-grandmother died the 12th. Talk to you later. Ciao!!  
  
Jacklyn A. Sparrow  
  
PS. My email isn't working so if you want to e-mail me send it to dgrossadelphia.net.


	12. Tickling

Jacklyn smiled as she walked up decks, but as she reached the top a sudden sickliness over came her. She ran to the side of the boat and threw up as the whole crew began laughing and clapping as she discovered the meaning of seasickness.

"Jacklyn," Jack said, walking up behind her. "When I feed ye, I don't intend for you to toss it overboard."

"Really?" Jacklyn said standing up and giving him a look of anger and torment with her now red eye. She then stood up straight and heaved over so that she vomited all over the front of Jack.

"Jacklyn!!" Jack began. "Look what you've done! Now I'll have to wash these! And goodness knows how long that'll take."

"Well, now at least I'm not tossing your food overboard." Jacklyn said. "And besides it would do ye good to get that cleaned. You look like a rodent."

"Rodent?" Jack said, insulted. "If I was a rodent, which I'm not, That would make you a rodent's daughter."

"Yes," Jacklyn began. "But I'd be the well groomed rodent."

"Good for you."

"Why did you bring me aboard if you were just going to insult me and be sarcastic?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing."

"You're a lunatic!" Jacklyn then started to walk off again, but stopped. There was a fly hovering near by. She jumped up and whacked with both hands, killing it instantly.

"What was that?" Jack said, amazed.

"Nothing." Jacklyn said. "Just a trick I learned from a few friends."

"You mean," Jack said with a grin on his face. "That you can just get up and kill a fly at you ledger?"

"Leisure." Jacklyn said.

"What?"

"You said ledger, the word is leisure."

"Right, right. Anyway, you can kill a fly at your leisure?"

"Yes, why can't you?"

"Because I already have a hobby."

"What's that?"

"Well, I'm a captain, of course."

"That's no hobby. That's a profession."

"No it isn't. With a profession one must be professional."

"Well, you seemed pretty professional a while ago."

"That's just good acting."

"Ha! Anyone who dresses like that surely cannot act."

"Shows what you know. Someday there will be a play all about pirates in the Caribbean."

"That sound so interesting."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, even though I was lying."

"I know your still angry about the whole me tearing you from your family foundation, so I'll let you have some time to get over it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome... Times up."

Jacklyn just glared at him, as if he were fly now. Then she pounced on him and started tickling him in exactly the right spot. Jack began to giggle uncontrollably and the whole crew stopped and took notice. There he was, the bravest most eccentric pirate captain on the seas being tickled by his daughter. And he was giggling like a little child! When he noticed everyone staring, he realized this would be a spot on his reputation if he didn't prove he was in control. So he the grabbed his daughter by her long black mane and looked her in the eye.

"How do you know me ticklish spot, daughter dear?" Jack said in a fake pleasant voice "Did that bloody mum of yours let the parrot out of the cage?"

"No," Jacklyn said with a grin still plastered on her face. "I'm just ticklish there, so I wondered if maybe you were too. And you are, allot." "Really?" Jack said, he then threw his reputation to the wind and jumped on Jacklyn's back and started to tickle her ravenously while yelling "I got you Jacklyn, luv!" Jacklyn liked seeing her father like this. It was fun for her and she could tell Jack liked it too. Plus, it reminded her of Port Royal and her friends back home. Suddenly she felt homesick. What timing! Jack noticed almost instantly when Jacklyn became upset, even though she thought she hid it well.

"Jacklyn?" Jack said as he got off her and stopped tickling her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Jacklyn said giving him a quick smile. "Thank you for making me laugh. But right now I think I'll go unpack." She then walked below decks slowly.

"I'll never understand her." Jack said.

"And they'll never understand you." Gibbs said from behind him.

"What do you mean?" Jack snipped, he was startled by Gibbs, and that was unusual.

"I mean, your whole crew just saw you tickling and giggling. Look around you, they're still staring." Gibbs said, "That's not normal, or even your kind of normal."

"I know, Mr. Gibbs." Jack said "But for some odd reason I want Jacklyn to be happy. Did you see the look on her face? She was happy. I sorry if that seemed strange, but I am slightly odd so you should be used to it."

"Yes sir," Gibbs said, "But I do fear you may be going soft."

"Soft?" Jack said worriedly. "Can a man not laugh without it becoming a mutiny!"

"Jack," Gibbs said. "Calm down, you know we would never mutiny. We just want to make sure we're sailing under the colors of a madman, not a soft one."

"Don't worry." Jack said. "I'm neither."

"Whatever you say." Gibbs said "and also, you weren't laughing. You were giggling like a little girl."

"I was giggling with a little girl." Jack said.

* * *

Hello again, sorry this chapter's kind of corny but I'm trying. Thanks for the reveiws!! That's what keeps me going. Anyway, enjoy. Ciao!

Jacklyn A. Sparrow


	13. wedding plans

Anamaria walked on deck, looked around and said, "Where is Jacklyn? I heard her laughing and came to congratulate you."  
  
"She walked off." Jack said, "And she was laughing."  
  
"Then why did she leave so suddenly?" Ana said.  
  
"That," Jack said, "I something even I do not know."  
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes and walked away. She looked in Jacklyn's cabin and saw that Jacklyn was looking out the small window that sat above her bed,  
  
"Jacklyn?" Anamaria said, startling her a little.  
  
"Aye." Jacklyn said.  
  
"I'm glad you're getting used to life with us," Ana said, "but why did you leave your father so suddenly? You worried him."  
  
"I find it hard to believe that me Da could possess such a human emotion."  
  
Anamaria scowled at this. "Your father is just as human as you! Perhaps even more, after all, it was he that cried when we lost you and spent hours and hours wondering what might become of you."  
  
"Cry?" Jacklyn said, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt overtake her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"Well, what did you think?" Ana said, "That simply because we are sailors that we are without feelings!?"  
  
"Um, well, that's what all the b-books said." Jacklyn said timidly.  
  
"Books!? What books?"  
  
"My books about pirates."  
  
"Pirate books?" Ana said, suddenly smiling, "Explain to me why you have pirate books."  
  
"Well," Jacklyn began, "I've always loved the sea and liked to learn about pirates."  
  
"Oh, child," Anamaria said, "why didn't you tell any of us?"  
  
"I didn't tell you because I thought you might treat me like Robert did about it."  
  
"Robert?" Ana said angrily, "What did that little whelp say about your culture?"  
  
"He said," Jacklyn said, "'Pirates are an extremely adult topic, and you should focus on other things, like the way you dress, which is, after all, atrocious.'"  
  
"He mocked the way you dressed?" Ana said, "How did you dress?"  
  
"I, um, I dressed comfortably."  
  
"As in?"  
  
"I liked to wear loose dresses and flat shoes."  
  
"So you haven't always been so stuck up."  
  
"Jacklyn looked at Anamaria innocently, "No, I haven't. After being told I was odd enough times to make me believe it I stopped dressing like that and reading about people like you, I mean, us."  
  
"You really were like Elizabeth."  
  
"Yes, and until I was eleven she didn't tell me it was a bad thing. But then she told me that a good husband doesn't want a bride that likes to learn about anything, especially something as wrong as piracy. She told me that she understood but that can't up for the fact the I was behaving childishly."  
  
"Childishly?" Ana said, "Is that the kind of environment you grew up in?"  
  
"Relax, mum." Jacklyn said, "She wasn't trying to make me feel bad, she was simply telling me facts."  
  
"What facts?" Ana said, "That no manner of husband would dare propose to a woman that shows her true self?"  
  
"No, she was telling me that no manner of respectable man would dare to love me if I showed my true self." Jacklyn said. She then sat down and put her head in her hands. "It would have been nice if Robert didn't want to marry me, though."  
  
"Ah, yes. You are to be married to that twit, eh?"  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
"I talked to Elizabeth when we were in Port Royal and we have a plan. It involves you, me, your father, and the death of a certain groom."  
  
"Death?" Jacklyn said, her eyes widening, "You can't kill him. Can you?"  
  
"We can if you don't want to be Mrs. Jacklyn Gillette. But I can see that you are madly in love with him so I won't press."  
  
"Mother!" Jacklyn said, as if her mother had just said something vile and sickening. "How dare you even assume that I could possibly love such a sickening person? Who, by the way has killed many pirates in the past. It holds fair now that return the favor."  
  
"So you will murder him without complaint?"  
  
"Aye!" Jacklyn said happily.  
  
"You may actually be my daughter after all." Ana said, "Would you like to hear the rest of our plan?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love it."  
  
"I'll tell you." Ana began. "We are going to Tortuga to 'buy' some suits and a dress for the crew and I. After that we head back for Port Royal to prepare the wedding. We will stash our weapons in the clothes that we will wear. You will too. We go through the ceremony and then we strike. Hard. You will get the honor of killing Robert. Me and the crew will take down everyone else, maybe even Will will help."  
  
"That sounds well thought." Jacklyn said, "I'm up for the challenge."  
  
"Good," Ana said, standing up and heading for the door, "We'll be in tortuga in an hour so prepare yourself. It may be scary."  
  
"Aye, mum."  
  
Later in Tortuga:  
  
"OK, men." Jack proclaimed to his crew, "We will go get a drink while the ladies shop."  
  
"Sorry, Da," Jacklyn said, "But we need you to help us make sure what we buy will fit you. So you must go with us."  
  
"That's for women," Jack said, "Besides, you've already made me look like I was going soft."  
  
"Da," Jacklyn said, "If you go shopping than I will not tickle you ever again, savvy?"  
  
"Aye," Jack said. "But you must give me your word."  
  
"You have it." Jacklyn said, pulling him by his sleeve into the midst of the city of Tortuga. When they reached a small dress shop Jacklyn gave a small wince and walked in.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jacklyn said, walking in.  
  
"Ello darling!" A saleswoman said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Uh, Jacklyn."  
  
"Aw, and what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to find clothes for these two." Jacklyn said stepping aside to reveal her family.  
  
The woman looked at Jack with glassy eyes. "Jack Sparrow." She said, "It's been a while."  
  
"Bethany!" Jack said, trying to seem loving without enraging his wife and daughter. "Aye, too long."  
  
"Ah," Jacklyn said, "You know each other. That's good. Bethany, meet me mum."  
  
Ana glared at Bethany with a look of pure hatred.  
  
"I'm glad you know my husband but I would appreciate it if you stopped while you're ahead."  
  
"Husband!" Bethany said, slapping Jack square on the cheek, "Humph!" she then strode off in a huff.  
  
"Will you still find me a suit?" Jack called after her.  
  
"I'm going to assume no." Jacklyn said. "Wonderful. Are there any other dress shops in this bloody town?"  
  
"Yes," Jack said "It's right next to tavern."  
  
"Da," Jacklyn said. "I'll tell ye what, you go to the dress shop with me and I'll go to the tavern with you, Savvy?"  
  
"Aye," Jack said, "But you can't just stand there and wave your sword about."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Jacklyn said.  
  
"I don't know," Jack said, "But Will did."  
  
"Aye," Jacklyn said, "but you must promise not to get drunk."  
  
"Fine," Jack said "but I won't be any fun like that."  
  
They walked to the dress shop and although it was cleaner, the clothes were of shorter supply.  
  
"Well," Jack said, "This is it."  
  
"It's fine." Jacklyn said, "Let's go in."  
  
They went in and looked around. Jacklyn found it hard to find a dress that suited Anamaria, after all, she was trying to make a pirate look like a regal sophisticate. But after half an hour of searching she found it. A long flowing lavender gown with lace trim.  
  
"Mum!" Jacklyn said, "I've found it."  
  
Ana strolled over and said, "It looks a little to thin."  
  
"The corset will fix that." Jacklyn said.  
  
"What did you say?" Ana said.  
  
"You will wear a corset." Jacklyn said. "That's just fact."  
  
"Wrong, luv." Ana said, "We'll I'll do more than kill the solders at that wedding if I wear a corset."  
  
"Mum, please." Jacklyn said, using her large brown eyes to her advantage. "If they suspect anything I could be hanged."  
  
"Argh," Ana said in frustration, "You have too much of you father in you."  
  
"I know," Jacklyn said, "But you did marry him."  
  
"Aye," Ana said, "my only fault."  
  
After they had the wedding attire chosen Jacklyn went up to desk to buy them but was cut off by Jack.  
  
"What?" Jacklyn said.  
  
"We have no money." Jack said.  
  
"What, then were you intending to buy rum with?" Jacklyn said.  
  
"My rum money," Jack said. "Watch," He then took the clothes, looked around to make sure the clerk was gone and strolled out. Jacklyn caught on quickly that the reasons for not buying the clothes were different then just not having the money. When they returned from them dress shop Jacklyn was smiling. It was quite a rush for her. They then went out to get rum and she had a single glass. Later at the ship Jack asked Jacklyn about what she thought.  
  
"So," Jack said, "How did you like your first day as a scallywag?"  
  
"Well," Jacklyn began, "It started out bad and loud. But then I began to love it. And, I'm even beginning to like having pirate parents."  
  
"And what about our little bit of, um." Jack said.  
  
"Theft?" Jacklyn said.  
  
"No, not that, borrowing, without permission," Jack said.  
  
"And with no intention of bringing it back," Ana said.  
  
"Aye," Jack said, "But it was exciting."  
  
"True," Jacklyn said. "I've never really felt such a thrill."  
  
"Did I not tell you piracy was an amazing experience?"  
  
"Well, No." Jacklyn said.  
  
"Oh," Jack said, "Well, I would have if you hadn't been so angry."  
  
"Yes, about that," Jacklyn said, "I'm sorry I acted that way. I really shouldn't have judged you. I was just so confused and angry that I took it out on you. Apologies."  
  
"That's alright, luv." Jack said. "I can see you've had a full day so you'd best be going to bed."  
  
"Aye," Jacklyn said. "Buenos nochas, Da."  
  
"Buenos nochas ta, luv." Jack said, he then kissed her forehead and sent her off to bed.  
  
Well, there you have it. I think I'm getting to the point a little faster now. I'm trying to speed it up a bit.  
  
Taurus-Sparrow-0506: Yeah, I was going to make her really motherly and delicate but I thought that Ana seemed a little tougher than that. 


	14. You Knew?

Jacklyn and Anamaria had spent quite a bit of time untangling hair and washing the dirt and grime off of the crew, but when they were finished the crew looked almost presentable. On the day before the wedding, however, Jacklyn hit a stumbling block.

"We can't do this!" She cried when she walked ondecks.

"What can't we do now?" Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"We can't simply sail into Port Royal on the Pearl! She's.."

"She's what!?" Jack cut in, getting rather defensive after a day and a half of constant change, "Not good enough? Not fast enough? Not clean enough!?"

"No." Jacklyn said, a small grin on her face. "She's too famous. Everyone in Port Royal would recognize her."

Jack thought about that for a moment, she was right, it would blow their covers completely. "Well, darling, I have no idea how fix that."

"Oh, wonderful."

"But maybe Gibbs does, he's rather good at ideas, ye know."

"Gibbs? I always thought he was better for gossip then ideas."

"It's worth a shot, though.:

"Alright, I'll go ask him." Jacklyn then ran to the other side of the ship and tapped Gibbs on the shoulder.

"AAHH!" Gibbs shouted when she tapped without warning. "Ye shouldn't sneak up like that, girly!"

"But I have a question." Jacklyn said sweetly.

Gibbs sighed. "What is it?"

"How does one pretend to be a noble when sailing a pirate ship?"

"One doesn't."

"So you have no idea as to what I should do?"

"Well, ye could give up."

"I'm no quitter!"

"Ye could dress up the Pearl."

"We don't have time."

"Ye could hide the Pearl and row in."

"Any other ideas?"

"None whatsoever."

"Then I guess we're going to have to row."

"I guess so."

The Next Day

Jacklyn got up very early the next morning and rang a loud bell.

"Wake up everyone!!" She yelled. And within a matter of minutes she had everyone assembled ondecks.

"Alright, men." She began, "Today's the day. If all goes according to plan then by sunset my fiancé will be dead."

A cheer erupted from the crew.

"Now, now. This isn't just fun and games. If you blow yer covers they will hang me before I can say I don't. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now let's go." And as soon as she said that everyone onboard climbed into the longboats and rowed away.

When they arrived in Port Royal it was just past 7:00 AM and everyone in the small town was preparing for the wedding. Jacklyn led the disguised men to her home atop a hill.

"Welcome back!" Elizabeth said whilst giving Jacklyn a hug. "How was the trip?"

"You speak of it as if it were a cruise." Jacklyn said. "But it was wonderful."

"That's good." Elizabeth said half-heartedly, "Well, why don't you just scurry upstairs and get dressed, Robert and his guests will be arriving soon and we don't want them to suspect anything."

"Alright." Jacklyn said as she bound the stairs.

"And make sure to take out the earrings!" Elizabeth called up to her before turning back to the crew. "Well, would any of you care for tea?"

"Yes, thank you M'Lady." Jack said as he bowed and kissed Elizabeth's hand.

"Come along, Mr. Turbet."

"Ugh, Turbet? Why can't I be something more unique, like Bond?"

"Bond? Jack Bond? That's silly."

"So is Turbet." Jack mumbled.

"Ssh!" Elizabeth snapped when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to reveal Dameon Gillette, and his son, Robert.

"Good day, Elizabeth." Dameon said, "May we come in?"

"Of course, sirs." Elizabeth said opening the door, "We've just begun to receive guests" She turned to the crew. "These are Will's cousins, the Turners and Turbets."

"Oh, I didn't know Will had cousins." Robert said.

"You didn't? Well that's because he didn't know about us until just last week." Jack said.

"He forgot his own family?"

"No, actually we forgot him." Elizabeth rammed Jack in the shoulder to get him to shut up.

"Shall we go sit down and talk?" Elizabeth said "Jacklyn will be coming down shortly."

"Alright." Dameon said as they walked into the parlor. Everyone had started talking by the time Jacklyn came in. Jack was talking about how he was intending to change his name and Elizabeth was laughing at everything he said pretending he was joking. Basically everyone had gone crazy.

"Ahem." Jacklyn said as she walked in,

"Oh, Jacklyn!" Robert said, then he jumped up and gave her a huge hug, "How was the trip? I see you managed to pick-up your cousins without problems."

"Um, yes, yes I did. Robert, I think I need to talk to you, um, privately."

"Alright, darling. What about?"

"Just come with me." Jacklyn grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the empty kitchen.

"Why all the secrecy?" Robert said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Robert, for own safety, I must warn you." Jacklyn said, breathing deeply, "I'm not who you think."

"What are you talking about?"

"My father, he's not Will."

Robert stared at her for a moment then sighed gravely. "Jacklyn. I already knew that."

Jacklyn blinked. "What?"

"I know who your father is. I've always known. Jack Sparrow, correct?"

"Robert, if you knew then why are you still marrying me?"

"Well, darling, revenge. I am going to marry you and then you are going to obey me. Your father, who I know is in there will be hanged and so will you if you try anything. So I suggest that you tell him to go his way before I have him hanged. Is that clear?"

Jacklyn just stood there for a moment. How was she going to do this?

Well, that's it for this chapter. Only 1 or 2 left and I'll be done. Allot more action coming up too.


End file.
